


Phantasmagoria

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Blow Job, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Grotesque Porn, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kink, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Nipple Play, No Comments, Oh, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Sandwich, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, but damn this is one huge nsfw, forgot to mention a tiny bit of selfcest haha, not food lol, really lol, tentacle dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: They say the farthest corners of a person's heart can resemble the darkest swamp... Is it okay for Spectre to drown in it? What kind of twisted phantasmagoria is born from his endless affections towards both of his master's guises?





	Phantasmagoria

**Author's Note:**

> Phantasmagoria (fantasmagorie; french) — a shifting series of phantasms, illusions or deceptive appearances as in a dream or as created by one's imagination.

His mind was still in clutches of slumber as he grunted and rubbed his eyes, sitting up on a sofa. His muscles were in such a weird state of numbness and yet unnaturally relaxed that it was the first alarm bell for Spectre, though his still drowsy brain couldn't register it in its full capacity. It did only as after almost a two minute eye-rubbing session, when lids grew hurt, the boy was finally able to get the idea that something was...  _not right_.

The room was bathed in darkness illuminated only by the faintest gleams of green rhythmically surfacing and sinking back into the shroud of nothingness. The only thing Spectre was sure about regarding his surroundings was the sofa that was the very same one from the living room of their mansion, the cushion embroidered with colorful flowers was definitely the one the boy himself made.

Darkness and dead silence interrupted exclusively by Spectre's own racing heart was thick and felt almost slimy as they tried to crawl right under the boy's skin, and yet he did his best not to let primal primitive panic at the unknownness overtake his now keenly awake mind.

Having taken a deep breath and counted to three, Spectre pinched his forearm, then repeated the procedure, once, twice, trice.

No, there was no doubt he wasn't dreaming anymore.

And that's when panic showed its claws, slowly and with sadistic delight digging them into the boy's heart.

Goosebumps were now all over Spectre's skin, his pulse was painfully drumming in his temples almost as if threatening to detonate his head, but he couldn't do anything, couldn't just rush onto his own feet as he felt his butt being literally glued to the sofa.

As calmly as he could in this situation Spectre tried to remember, piece by piece gather the clear coherent picture of what was he doing before falling asleep. He was staying up quite late, it was well past midnight when he turned off the computer after finishing disposing of every last trace that could potentially threaten the Knights of Hanoi's leader. Yes, it was one of Spectre's, Hanoi's second-in-command, duties. And it was the sacred oath the boy gave so many years ago: protect Ryo-sama and support him in all his doings while being his loyal servant and shadow following his every step. This oath was burned in Spectre's heart with fiery crimson letters and it kept him up till the latest hours, made him work himself to borderline fatigue, and yet he never complained.

He would anything to satisfy his master.

Even if he would end up collapsing unconscious in the living room, not reaching his bed. Luckily, the sofa made his fall nice and soft.

The boy chuckled at the thought, but reality smacked him hard at the back of his head, "politely" reminding that there was still something abnormal about his surroundings and he mustn't let his guard down. Allowing himself only a second of hesitation and fear, Spectre made another attempt of getting up from the sofa... but his legs as if turned wooden and got deeply rooted into the floor or, rather, the dark bottomless abyss under his feet.

Only a heartbeat away from letting out a pitiful helpless cry, Spectre bit his lips hard and...

"What's with the pathetic look?"

Spectre's heart came to a complete halt and didn't dare to beat as a sonorous sound of clanking heels was echoing in this darkness. Following it shortly after, a slender figure of Revolver, the leader of Hanoi, appeared literally out of nowhere.

"You look like a lamb lost in the woods," Spectre's very soul turned suddenly numb as the man was approaching him, the heels of his boots seemed somehow higher than usual and his coat rustled akin to grass and leaves when a predator would sneak in the shadows, greedily eyeing its unsuspecting prey.

Undoubtedly, Spectre was used to seeing his master's virtual avatar, but still there was something rather... unnerving as Revolver stopped right in front of him and kept gazing down at him with his unreadable inhuman eyes. Spectre honestly would have never believed that he might ever need to use the word "creepy" regarding them, and yet he did as those eyes seemed peering directly into his soul.

"Ah, R-Revolver-sama," the boy nervously scratched his cheek, humbly looking to the side as he was unable to handle his master's intense gaze any longer. "I-I've dozed off..."

" _While being logged in..?_ "

Yes, even this unspoken thought alone was already way too bizarre in his opinion. But since he was wearing the usual white outfit of his avatar it was obvious that he was online. Right, that must have been it (though it still didn't explain the sofa).

"I'm sorry," Spectre gave his leader a smile which he  _knew_  was clumsy as hell. "If there is anything you need, I will..."

"No need to get so worked up."

Spectre's light blue eyes bulged in purest of shocks as soon as he saw another silhouette coming out of the darkness of nowhere.

"R-Ryo-sama?!" the boy yelped and hastily rubbed his eyes.

Those were not deceiving him though, the man with snow white hair and enigmatic glimmer in sharp steel blue eyes was no one other than Kogami Ryoken himself.

"S-sir!" Spectre felt his entire sense of reality crumbling into debris while the man calmly walked up to him and stood next to his own avatar. "H-hold on, how is that... If you are here, who is then..?"

"Does this matter so much to you?" Revolver shrugged dismissively, totally fine with slightly shaking finger pointing at him in a manner far from ever-polite and courteous one of Spectre.

"Well, I..." utterly baffled, the boy couldn't physically give an answer more proper than that.

Wasn't Kogami Ryoken = Revolver though?

Did some supernatural phenomenon occurred that caused reality and virtuality mix together, allowing both entities to exist in one space?

If that was the case, Spectre must have immediately investigate and...

"Geez, you're so tense," suddenly, Ryoken knelt down in front of the boy and, having grabbed his thighs, spread them apart, making himself sitting right between Spectre's legs.

"S-sir!" the said blonde gasped out of surprise, but it was no longer easy to tell for whom it was meant as Revolver got himself into identical to his real-life counterpart's position and, if simply staring at his subordinate's lower body wasn't enough, began teasingly stroking his hip.

"You're shaking like a leaf," the leader of Hanoi smirked, stating the obvious.

"Relax," Ryoken flashed more innocent-looking, but still threatening smile as he caressed Spectre's other leg. "We don't bite... at least we won't eat you alive."

"Though we  _wouldn't mind_  to," Revolver's hand was stubbornly invading the area most dangerously close to the boy's most private one, and it was rapidly showing its effect as Spectre swallowed nervously.

"I... I'm feeling weird."

He definitely was as with each touch of two hands ghosting around his thighs he began feeling a strange fire starting within his very core and spreading throughout his entire body with its epicentre clearly pulsing down his stomach, radiating and melting in his groin area.

"Uh... ugh!" Spectre choked on his own breath and bit his lower lip when both hands' manipulations eventually made something awake.

"Oh!" Ryoken chuckled, observing a lively bulge raising inside Spectre's pants. "Would you look at this?!"

"I told you you should relax," Revolver was watching the huge boner desperately twitching, threatening to rip the fabric apart. "You're so stiff now it's not even funny."

"It's... I..!" Spectre's breathing grew labored as the sudden immense pain in his crotch was basically knocking the air out of his lungs, turning him completely light-headed.

"It looks bad," Revolver's fingertip poked at the dark wet stain spreading all over the stone hard tip of his assistant's erection.

"Smells somewhat like vanilla and spices," Ryoken leaned forward to breath in the piquant odor that was already filling the air.

"H-hey!" Spectre's face was unimaginably crimson. "Don't sniff that..!"

"Why's that?" mocking him, Revolver made his mask vanish without a trace so that he could eagerly inhale some of the "stench" as well.

"Because this is... a-ah!"

The boy stuttered and covered his face in shame as Ryoken made a quick work on his zipper and released the confined dick that had already tore boxers and was now practically "crying" for attention while leaking with pre-cum.

"Aww, poor thing!" Ryoken's face expressed authentic sympathy as he gently wrapped the blood-filled, almost bluish length in his palm and began soothingly caress it.

"A-aah... Agh!" Spectre bit into his knuckle and choked when without any warning or prelude Revolver's gloved hand joined in and pumped the cock swiftly and mercilessly.

"Your face is hella miserable," Hanoi's leader quickly adjusted his wrist movements, matching them with Ryoken's, and two hands were now jerking Spectre off in perfect harmony.

"Don't worry. We'll make you feel good," Ryoken purred, enjoying the hotness and twitching veiny relief against his skin as he slid his palm up and down, coating his hand with ample amount of translucent sticky liquid.

Spectre could do nothing but open his mouth agape and slowly throw his head backwards, barely breathing and letting drool trickle down his chin as his hips uncontrollably trembled.

What in the world was even going on?

Spectre could surely compare this to some dirty adult videos he would sometimes watch to relax, but... he could have  _never_  imagined his master, both Ryo-sama and Revolver-sama at that, being a part of such a nasty hentai action!

"You may think of it as a dream," Revolver smirked and stuck out his tongue, putting it dangerously close to the swollen tip of the boy's cock. "Anything is fine."

"Just let us please you," Ryoken teasingly blew at the overheated glans, forcing a ragged, shaky gasp out of Spectre's mouth.

Before Hanoi's second commander could even think of any reply, a loud heartfelt cry almost ripped his throat as it erupted and rang in his own ears the moment two perfectly synchronized red-hot tongues curled around his cockhead. Revolver's hand firmly held the base of the shaft while Ryoken's delicate fingers playfully squeezed balls whereas two tongues promptly found and shared duties to fulfill.

Spectre gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, unable to hold back shivers that crept all over his skin at countless sensations that were overloading his brain, causing it to malfunction and forget about such basic things like breathing. It was definitely impossible to ignore the heat and wetness that wrapped every inch of his aching flesh as two hungry mouths were "taking care of" it at the same time.

"Hehe, Spectre is sure big," Ryoken chuckled, not stopping swiping his tongue all over the shaft, moist and slimy with ejaculate, up and down and sometimes sucking at the most sensitive skin right under glans.

Spectre couldn't help giggling. 

Of course, what kind of a guy wouldn't like such a compliment? Moreover, if it was coming from Kogami Ryoken, the man whom Spectre adored with all his...

"O-ooh!!" the boy failed to hold back a lewd moan as his abdominal muscle violently twitched.

Revolver's red meaty and wet tongue was throughly working on his aide's cockhead, lapping at it akin to a thirsty dog drinking water. He was clearly getting sadistic pleasure as he teased Spectre, forcing one pitiful whine after another. Hanoi leader's grasp around the cock's base tightened, his tongue kept flickering, circling all over the inflamed tip, saliva mixed with pre-cum that simply couldn't stop oozing from urethral opening. And, not deeming it enough, Revolver spat even more on the hypersensitive flesh before capturing it between his lips as he sucked it off, bobbing his head in some only known to him rhythm. It was a revelation-worthy sight to see the Knights of Hanoi's leader, the cyber terrorist who was feared all over the internet have another guy's penis clamped tightly in his mouth as he sucked on it deliciously, groaning and moving his head with a pounding rhythm.

Seeing how much Spectre was losing his mind in ecstasy, Ryoken frowned as he felt a twinge of jealousy, so he grabbed the boy's cock with both of his hands and, rubbing it actively, locked his lips under the glans, trying to push Revolver's chin to the side. The leader of Hanoi huffed, but leniently allowed his real-life counterpart to take over which Ryoken did right away as he opened wide and took Spectre more than halfway down. The boy moaned in pleasure and slightly shivered, but young Kogami didn't even think about stopping, bobbing his head and sucking the long thick shaft in and out of his mouth. He sighed, relishing the sensation of Spectre's hard flesh sliding between his soft lips. Meanwhile, Revolver gripped the gasping boy's testicles and caught them roughly with his teeth, nibbling and tugging at elastic skin.

Spectre yowled quietly, biting at his knuckle in vain attempt to silence himself, but bliss was already etched in bold lines on his face. His thoughts were rapidly turning into pure nothing as the heat radiating inside his head and glowing red on his cheeks was melting them into something jelly-like, and if the boy was asked at the moment what his name was, most likely he wouldn't have been able to answer.

 _It is a dream_ , was the only thing Spectre managed to vocalize in his crumbling mind as it was sinking into sweet oblivion right there and right then as twenty fingers were now crawling all over his dick and two pairs of hot lips along with lukewarm lively tongues were turning him into nothing but a moaning mess.

But dream or not, Spectre didn't really care.

Even if it was an illusion woven by fragile silver threads easy to be scattered by faintest breeze, the boy was grasping at this fantasy as if he was about to perish.

His master, his beautiful eidolon miraculously existing in both of his guises within one space and time frame was there to douse him in the waves of unendurable delight.

"You just can't take it anymore, hmm?" Revolver wouldn't stop flicking his tongue over Spectre's balls, wrapping his lips aroung them, tugging, kissing.

"Feels good, isn't it?" Ryoken chuckled as he let the boy's dick spring free from his mouth and admired the sight of the shaft glistering with his saliva.

"O-oh! I, ah... f-feel... good!!" Spectre's head lifelessly tilted to the side as he drooled, no spark of intelligence was seen in those darkened blue orbs that were his eyes.

It felt like paradise, the boy's heart thrashed in excitement to the accompaniment of lewd damp sounds when handjob intensified and Ryoken and Revolver each handled him with one hand. The sight of those two pair of eyes giving off a faint crimson, devilish glow as they kept exchanging spots to lick all while giving Spectre the identical incubus-like gazes tempted, seduced.

"Uh, aah... Oooh!" the boy yelped and reflexively clenched his fists and curled his toes as one short but intense impulse shook his senses altogether.

"Oh my," Ryoken giggled and tickled the cockhead with moist breath, making Spectre's hips twitch and nerves go numb from frustrating pleasure. "What a nasty fragrance!"

"Looks like our "fruit" is all but ripe now. So amazing," Revolver's sultry expression was more than breathtaking as he gave the shaft a long voluptuous lick.

Spectre opened his mouth but could not produce any coherent sound as his arousal got fueled to maximum, his entire body was shaking and he could feel his cock trembling too while its blood vessels twitched, visually expanding the manhood's sizes.

"A-ah, n-no... I... I-I can't!" he only managed to cough out a whimper as the stiffness down there was driving him insane. "I-I'm gonna...!"

"It's fine," Ryoken smacked his lips and curled his tongue around the tip, slurping at it in thirst.

"You may cum," breathing hot, Revolver ran his tongue over slit, flicking off a drop of salty juice that hung suspended there.

Gritting his teeth hard, Spectre hissed at almost agonizing sensation in his pulsing dick. As if it was about to explode...

"Hurry up," furrowing his brows, Ryoken began roughly stimulating urethral opening, painfully eager for semen.

"Give it to me!" Revolver let out a low greedy growl, his tongue fluttered above, actively trying to push aside his real-life counterpart's.

Spectre panted hard, his forehead was soaked with sweat as the sight of these two gorgeous men fiercely battling for the right of accepting his semen first was making his cock throb and ache. And those faces that reflected nothing but pure lust, craving for his load only... no, there was no way the boy could take it anymore.

"Hurry the fuck up..!"

"...Let me drink it!"

This was just way too overwhelming. Spectre clenched his teeth hard, his face turned white in pain as he was about to climax, and the sight of two sweet devils pushing each other's tongues from slit in order to snatch the privilege of catching the semen was just what was needed.

"Ugh, uh... Ah, ah, I... I'm cumming!! Cumming!!"

A bestial groan reverberated in his throat as a huge jet of white muddy liquid blew up and scattered around. With their eyes closed, both Revolver and Ryoken happily accepted the long-awaited load landing directly on their faces. As if intoxicated by its strong male's smell the two men relished Spectre's sticky love juice staining their foreheads, noses, cheeks, trickling down their chins... and the view inflamed the boy's crotch all over again, not even giving it a chance to rest.

"Wow, there's this much..." Ryoken purred akin to a satisfied cat as he licked some semen off his palms.

"Nasty boy," Revolver didn't miss the opportunity to show off how white and dirty his tongue came to be. 

"I... I am..." Spectre couldn't properly talk as he desperately tried to catch his breath.

He was dumbfounded, overwhelmed.

Crushed under the avalanche of delight.

Not to mention, sincerely wondering how he was still alive..?

"You nosy brat," the leader of Hanoi suddenly taunted, pinching him on his thigh.

"Hasn't got enough, hmm?" young Kogami's face contorted with carnivorous, Cheshire-like grin as he looked at Spectre's yet new risen erection. "You're so unbelievably selfish."

Perfectly synchronized, the two men stood up, making the boy's eyes flutter open in shock as he encountered their own arousal being fully charged and twitching in anticipation to be "handled" and eventually "shoot".

"You'd better take a good care of these..." Revolver's eyes glimmered dangerously. "Or else."

Spectre's heart ceased beating, his throat turned dry in a matter of a second.

This entire surreal(?) universe came to a full hush as his own nervously tingling fingers reached out towards this magnificence. Unable to resist, Spectre knelt, basically fell down onto his knees and inpatiently undid his masters' pants, releasing their stiff manhoods. The boy could feel how demanding and eager to be stroked they were as soon as he took a hold of them both. That amazing heat that melted against palms, the intimate pulsation against his skin as he sheepishly and slavishly rubbed both cocks in his hands... Spectre could not endure it any longer, so he hastily took Ryoken's cock into his mouth half the way down.

"Aah..!" his whole body trembled with a wave of delight hitting against him, but the sensation only lasted for a couple of frictions by his servant's lips as the said lips then slid off him and wrapped around Revolver's hard-on, but young Kogami's penis was not left unattended as Spectre's hand kept soothingly rubbing it, smearing ample amount of sticky saliva along the entire length.

Hanoi's leader could manage only a sharp hiss, unlike his real-life counterpart's, his body was struck by a pleasant numbness while his assistant's hot mouth was violently sucking him off and this nasty wet tongue was diligently scraping his needy cock. Revolver threw his head back, concentrating all his pride in a desperate effort not to moan, but Spectre quickly relieved him of this concern.

The boy tried to be as equal as he possibly could in giving both cocks the same share of attention as he licked, sucked and smacked his lips on the tips in almost hilariously precise rhythm, as if, ironically, he was an AI programmed solely for the purpose of blowing his master. The only thing that made him literally on verge of tears was that his mouth wasn't big enough to fully fit both cocks, so he could only gave them simultaneous pleasure with his swift tongue brushing tips as they were being held close.

"Ugh... a-aah... oh, oh... Huh?!" being submerged in sweet depths of pleasure, Ryoken suddenly gasped, his eyes shot wide open at the new sudden sensation.

Revolver's hand was adamantly and saucily caressing his butt, stroking every cheek with indescribably obscene rotating motion, occasionally pinching and spanking.

"Ooh... Oh..!!" Ryoken couldn't bear it and moaned loudly, letting thick strings of drool stain his lips as he arched his back. "Wo... ha... ah..! What are you..?!"

Hanoi leader's only reply was a dismissive huff as his hand wouldn't stop, even worse, Ryoken suddenly felt how the fabric of his pants turned half transparent and Revolver's long fingers cupped the underside of his buttocks before index one pertly and swiftly plunged right into his ass hole.

"Ugh..! Uh, a-ah!!" young Kogami's knees turned weak and buckled as second finger joined in right away and two digits were mercelessly pushing, rubbing his insides.

Spectre's gaze flickered up and the sight of Ryoken's contorted in struggling between pride and pleasure face suddenly awoke a sweet ache down the boy's stomach, making his erotic hunger turn worse thousandfold. He couldn't take it anymore, so he threw away every last drop of common sense he had and stuffed his throat entirely, almost choking as he sloppily switched between two dicks, trying his best to deepthroat each as his fingers wouldn't stop fondling their balls.

"Don't give me that look," Revolver chuckled at his real-life counterpart's pathetic excuse of a scowl as his fingers kept stretching and pampering the tight anal. "You know you enjoy being done both forward and backwards, hm?"

A sharp gasp of protest stuck in Ryoken's lungs, turning halfway into a blissful moan as it slipped off his lips.

"So?" Hanoi's leader taunted. "Feel like cumming yet?"

"Hhnnng... ugh... oh, oh!!" young Kogami frantically shook his head, his bleeding, bitten hard enough lower lip quivered as the moist, sliding warmth around his erection and fingers that managed to find his prostate and pumped it non-stop were depriving him of the vital ability to think straight.

"See?" Revolver laughed, looking down at groaning and huffing Spectre whose own boner already ripped through his clothing, clothing that was already dissolving anyway as it was gradually falling apart into sparkling green pixels, and yet he would not stop rubbing, squeezing two cocks in his hands as he swallowed down, jerked them off till they were numb from overloading pleasure. "This sweet thing is trying so hard... clench his thirst, mm?"

Ryoken hissed, his thighs trembled as if electric shock ran through the muscles.

No way, no.

He couldn't just give in like this.

Cumming right now couldn't pass for an option when his own pride was at stake.

But his manhood tingled, ached so bad, warning that the climax was to strike sooner than he wanted...

"Hhnnn..!" Ryoken grunted, heat kept rising in his cheeks until his thoughts were a jelly-like mess, his breathing grew dangerously shallow and he could swore his knees were about to break apart, causing him to collapse.

And yet he couldn't allow himself becoming humiliated like this... at least not alone.

Without sparing a second to think, Ryoken growled bestially and made a breach in his virtual counterpart's clothing files, allowing his own fingers stick inside Hanoi leader's puckered ass hole without any warning or preparation.

Revolver hissed, almost biting the tip of his tongue. Sweet frustration that was quite akin to a pit of snakes roiled in his stomach, but he immediately collected himself, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes as he threw his head back, not feeling an ounce of shame over his thunderously lecherous moan.

Dirty. It was so dirty.

Even if illusion conveniently left unsightly aspects of human's physiology out, Ryoken still bit his lips in frustration as nasty digits screwed his most dirty place and his own fingers weren't trailing behind as he buried them far into Revolver's hole, not exactly meant for it. Not meant for it normally, but illusion twisted everything upside down, letting fingers easily slide inside both men's squishy depths, drenched with natural lube that was overflowing, oozing from their entrances, leaking down their thighs.

Somehow, according to those sensations, their anal canals turned basically into women's pussies.

They never expressed it vocally, but soon enough it became clear that their fingerfuck turned into enthusiastic competition. It was a joke aside matter for the two men, groaning, grunting and occasionally hissing every time their opponent hit their most vulnerable spot, casting their conscioussness into mad whirlwind of sensuality. But both images of Dr. Kogami's son suffered from clinical case of crippling vanity that drove each of them berserk every time they let the other's naughty slimy fingers strike both their prostate and, thus, the very core of their male's pride.

Spectre's own head was swimming dizzy on the waves of excitement too. Not caring about his full nakedeness as soon as the last pixel of his clothes vanished into thin air, he silently proclaimed himself a judge, a referee. Ah yes, watching his master's pride turning into nothing under the accompanement of ragged sighs, groans and wet, squelching sounds of their obscene competition, the boy was a virtuous maestro who skillfuly orchestrated and controled the intensity and sweetness of this "symphony" with just simple flicks of his wrists and the ardor of his mouth. Neither of his master's guises were willing to give up and climax first, and this unhealthy pride was obviously causing them real physical suffering, igniting their faces dark crimson and sprinkling never-ending beads of sweat all over their skin. This sight was making Spectre just as uncomfortable, so he dared to took the role of liberator upon himself and outrightly risked his life by choking on their manhoods, his fingers squeezed both pairs of testicles, rubbing, stimulating.

"Ugh..! Sh-shit..!" someone grunted, but the boy didn't have time to look who it was as he energetically moved his head back and forth, slid his tongue up and down two oozing slits, feeling the heated pulse throbbing wilder and wilder with each friction of his palms.

The burning crimson shroud covered both guises of young Kogami's vision, their heartbeat reached abnormal, dangerous rate and their hearts were closer to explode with every new thrust into their quivering depths, fingers slamming hard against prostate.

But none of them was ready to lose this humiliating competition, no one! 

They would rather chose dying than...

"Hah... ha, hah... Gghhh... Aaaarrgghhh!!!"

...But cunning Spectre managed to bring them both down simultaniously, sending them in pathetically loud wail as he immediatelly popped their grown, swollen cocks out of his mouth. As he did, hot sticky ribbons of cum spurted out, splashed down across his forehead and nose. Purring, Spectre reached up with both of his hands and smeared the warm, fresh cream all around his face, rubbing it into his skin like a lotion. But after such an intense jobbing session it was naive to think that was it with cumming, so Spectre readily opened his mouth and moaned as more loads of cum shot directly onto him, splashing onto his stuck out tongue, glazing the inside of his mouth and leaking down his chin, neck, leaving nasty white traces on his bare skin, pooling in his navel. More semen rained down on the boy, making him giggle happily, and he eagerly spread some of the slippery fluid, like a lip gloss, over his puffy lips, making them wet and shiny.

"Aah, sir..." Spectre cooed, rolling both pairs of balls in his hands, after Ryoken and Revolver finished draining from them what seemed like a gallon of sperm all over the boy's body, including his hair.

"Why, you dirty slut," Ryoken chuckled at him licking cum off his arm akin to a cat cleaning itself.

"Who's talking though?" Revolver sneered at his real-life counterpart, mockingly demonstrating translucent liquid flooding between his gloved fingers. "Look, your ass gave such a nice squirt."

Glaring at his virtual counterpart, young Kogami barely opened his mouth, but his complaints ended up being just a muffled angry noises when Hanoi's leader roughly grabbed him by collar and pulled him into a gluttonous kiss.

"You're lucky it's apparently a tie," Revolver smirked, immediately pushing him in his chest as soon as their spit slick lips disconnected. "If you happened to be the loser, I would have fucked you right away."

"S-scum..!" Ryoken winced in disgust, frantically wiping his mouth.

"Whatever," his avatar shrugged dismissively and flashed a wide carnivorous grin as soon as he turned his gaze in direction of lustful moans' source.

Sticky and dirty, Spectre was lying on his back, sprawled on the floor with his legs wide spread. Throwing his head back and yowling akin to a bitch in estrus, he stretched his rear hole so wide that shiny pink insides came in almost full view, loud squelchy noises echoed in the room as two fingers were sliding in and out of anal overflowing with unbelievable amount of natural lube.

"Oh my," Revolver crouched down next to his aide and nonchalantly grabbed his erected dick, forcing a half-yelp, half-whine out of his wide open drooling mouth. "I guess we overdid it a little bit. "This much semen had some bad effects on his health... mental, I mean."

There was indeed nothing but mindless haze in those clouded blue eyes that got quite darkened because of desire, Ryoken could have even sworn he noticed tiny pink hearts twinkling within pitch black depths of dilated pupils.

Revolver showed who was the boss here once again as he grabbed Spectre's chin and tugged it upwards, kissing him. Young Kogami shuddered at the abrupt sensation of cramps in his crotch as he watched the two tongues twisting, teeth clicking and biting, saliva flowing down chins and his virtual counterpart literally trying to suffocate Spectre, his dominating tongue grinding, thrusting all around the boy's mouth, not leaving an inch unexplored. Soon enough Hanoi's second-in-command could no longer endure and squealed right into his leader's mouth as his cock rubbed by Revolver's slim fingers blew a massive load, leaving even more of thick, sticky globs of jizz clinging akin to glue to his belly and torso, not to mention the fabulous squirt of his orgasmed ass.

"Oh wow," gasping for air, Revolver pulled away, breaking the fragile bridge of saliva between his and Spectre's inflamed lips. He scooped some of the creamy juice out of the boy's navel and licked it off his finger, purring like a gigantic cat. "So delicious. Want some?"

Smirking as if he was the superior being on Earth, Revolver gathered more cum on his fingertips and showed it off to his real-life counterpart.

Clicking his tongue, Ryoken grimaced and refused the offer, getting down on his four instead and climbing on top of Spectre, pinning him roughly. The boy reacted with a rasped gasp, his chest was rapidly rising and falling as he panted whereas his master's tongue traced over his skin. The swift hot tongue was twisting in unimaginable patterns as it lapped up all shiny streaks of semen. Ryoken hungrily licked all the creamy puddles and globs, wet lines that striped below the boy's chest. Young Kogami gave off a low purr as he slid his tongue up and snatched a heartfelt moan out of Spectre's lips as he circled around his nipple and then clamped his lips around the other, sucking off the tiny pearl of cum clinging to it. Then the man repeated the procedure and switched between both nipples, lightly biting and tugging at them.

"Aah... sir... Sir..!" Spectre clenched his weakened fists, tears sprayed onto his rose-dusted cheeks as the virtual guise of his master moved down and circled his fingertip around the rim of still leaking butt hole.

"Damn, you're just like a girl!" Revolver chuckled, checking the puddle flowing under the boy's buttocks and his hard pointy nipples.

"Oo-ooh, master..." sniffling, Spectre pleaded as hard fingers pushed inside his rear and rubbed the drenched walls while the boy himself gripped onto Ryoken's head, anchoring his fingers into fluffy snow white locks. "P-please..."

"Mm? What is it?" Hanoi's leader wasn't even thinking about stopping stimulating his subordinate's sweet spot.

"I-I... uh... Uhm!" the latter swallowed a whimper as his master's real-life image left a painful hickie on his neck, having marked the boy as "his and his alone".

" _What?_ " Revolver rose his tone, demanding a coherent answer despite his fingers ploughing Spectre so hard, leaving him no option but choke on his own saliva.

"I... I w-want more..." the boy managed a desperate gurgle. "B-beg... you..."

"Oh? Can it be you want my tongue?" the leader of Hanoi actually brought his face closer to his assistant's gaping entrance.

"A-ah, it's... aah!!" Spectre yelped at both feelings of the lukewarm tip intruding his entrance and fingers mercilessly pinching his nipples.

Sharp teeth bit into the sensitive flesh on his chest and red-hot tongue began thrusting in his ass with such fervor that not even a minute had passed when Spectre thrashed and writhed akin to a little captive bird, mixing moans and pleas and screams along with tears streaming down his yet cum soiled face.

"M-master..!" clinging onto Ryoken who was sucking on his fragile neck, the boy gasped, feeling slight pain in spots where Revolver's fingertips pressed onto his thighs, leaving yet another sort of "ownership signs".

"Mm?" both men reacted, Ryoken making him tremor as he bit his shoulder and Revolver sending shivers up his spine by blowing into overheated anal.

"P-please," Spectre sobbed, swallowing his tears. "I... no more... I want this no more..!"

"Huh?" furrowing his brows, Ryoken pulled away. "You are not satisfied with our lips and tongues?"

"N-no, it's not tha..."

"Haven't got enough fingers?" Revolver stuck three of his inside right away, swirling them hard and making Spectre cry and jerk his hips violently.

"Agh, ah! I-I... I meant... something else!"

"Go ahead and say properly what you really want," Ryoken ordered, his moist hot breath was a pure torture on the boy's earlobe before it got harshly nibbled by a pair of sharp fangs.

With his face beetroot red, Spectre cried and squirmed underneath the two men.

"M-more... more..."

"What?" their voices as if on purpose sounded cold and disinterested.

"Give me more..." and the boy was burning alive in agony.

"Give you what?" the two sweet devils were blatantly taunting him as they were doing their best keeping their perfect masks of indifference, yet never stopping bullying Spectre's most sensitive spots, though not in a way he desired it. "Be more specific," they said, clearly making fun of his inability to utter coherent words and phrases.

Spectre whined pitifully as he was abruptly deprived of both Revolver's fingers and Ryoken's lips. This feeling that was literally crushing every bone in his body was just as awful as withdrawal. Yes, Spectre was _addicted_ to his master's touch and without his fingers leaving invisible burning traces on his skin, without his lips knocking breath out of his lungs the boy was dying in the most agonizing way.

And there was only one option to save him.

"A-ah, sir... I..." he could no longer control his body struck with tremors, large teardrops kept rolling from beneath his fluffy fluttering lashes, burning his dry quivering lips. "Y-your cock... inside... Please, I want your cock inside me..!"

Spectre couldn't care less about how slutty he looked as he opened his lifted legs as wide as he could and used his white delicate fingers to spread his obscenely leaking hole, welcoming, encouraging his master's penis to become embedded deep within.

"Oh wow," Ryoken whistled as he could feel pleasurable stiffness building up in his groin all over again. "But I think we've got a problem here, hm?"

" _Whom_ exactly do you want?" Revolver licked his lips at the view, being impatient himself as his aide's hot body seduced him hella too much.

"I don't care," Spectre mewled, crystal tears sparkled in the corners of his eyes. "I love my master no matter how he looks. I wish to serve him, become one with him as we share one breath, one heartbeat... I want him to mess me with his big gorgeous cock, stir up my boy pussy so hard and nasty that I wouldn't be able to walk or even close my legs afterwards... I'm nothing but my master's fuck meat, so please, please..!"

"You know," the leader of Hanoi said with a wicked grin on his face as he looked at Ryoken, "I feel generous tonight, so I'll let you do this cherry boy."

"Why the heck are you bossing around?" young Kogami glared at him.

"Because I _am_ the boss. This is what I was made into by yourself, remember?"

Ryoken grimaced as he felt nothing but disgust towards this flashy superiority display plastered across his virtual counterpart's face. This much of Revolver's arrogance was making his blood boil and bitter acid concentrate in his very stomach.

Young Kogami couldn't take it anymore, so he harshly rolled Spectre over onto his stomach, then grabbed the boy's narrow waist and lifted his butt.

"R-Ryo-sa... aahhh!!"

Ryoken plunged his rock hard cock to the hilt into the boy's bowels and ripped a scream from his throat. Groaning, he paused for a little bit, relishing the feeling of Spectre's incredibly tight ass clenching and pleasant heat melting around his manhood, nice wetness of natural lube that existed within this dream-like space only added to pleasure as no condom was needed.

"Oh my," Revolver chuckled at poor Spectre squealing akin to a little horny bitch and barely supporting himself on all fours as Ryoken gripped onto his hips and flapped his own against them so hard that the air itself began wraping into heated haze. "So? How does this boy pussy feel?"

Young Kogami gave him nothing but an angry low growl mixed with hiss of pleasure. Violently swaying his waist and ramming balls deep into Spectre's ass, he cared about only one thing: he had to mark his territory, take ownership of this boy. This was like a deep primal trigger inside him that was purposefully set off by Revolver, but Ryoken had this thing the furthest in his mind at the moment as his savage thrusts were ravaging Spectre's insides.Yes, he could not stop as those slick walls were squashing his throbbing cock as it rhythmically pounded through tight innards, shaping them according to his male's organ size and form.

Spectre was unable to hold back the lewdest howl possible as he stuck out his tongue dripping with string of saliva. The feeling of Ryo-sama's cock hitting inside his belly, bulging right under navel simply shut his brain down, so he could do nothing but roll back his eyes and gasp for air drenched with sweaty odor of sex. His master's mighty manhood was stretching, practically ripping him apart, but the blissful sensation of being filled, being owned and fucked by the man he loved the most was sending him straight to Heaven. Moaning in delight and mindlessly smiling, Spectre clenched his fists and then his voice went into high-pitched squeals as Ryoken tilted his hips upwards, changing the angle of his thrusts and pushing his cock downwards, rubbing it directly against the boy's prostate.

"Now-now," kneeling in front of him, Revolver laughed and grabbed his face, forcing him to look up. "How does my little bitch feels? What's it like to be "stuffed", mm?"

" _Aahh~_ " Spectre wasn't even thinking about hiding his tongue as his dirty body was being shaken by vicious frictions of the restless dick grinding inside his anal, pushing his mind further from the brink of sanity. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!! It feels so good..! M-more, more! I wanna go crazy more! Harder, faster!! I wanna be broken apart, messed up, fucked till I pass out..!"

"Well then!" with his golden eyes reflecting dangerous crimson glow Hanoi's leader grasped the base of his erected cock. "Take this, Mr. Sweet Lips!"

Having his mouth open wide, Spectre managed only a small whimper as Revolver grabbed his head, tugging at his hair, and yanked him forward, impaling him on his cock, shoving it to the back of his throat. Before the boy could gag, the man pulled back and pushed in again, setting the rhythm.

"So?" Revolver flashed a sharp-fanged evil grin as he energetically rocked his hips while squeezing his assistant's head hard in his hands. "Do I taste good, babe?"

Naturally, Spectre physically couldn't give an answer any more proper than muffled noises and whimpers. Tears seeped from the corners of his eyes as he was being wildly humped from both forward and backward and he tried to keep himself from gagging. But, nevertheless, he had to let his master know how amazing he felt, so he attempted to smile despite fully stuffed mouth and raised two fingers in peace sign.

"Hah," the leader of Hanoi's Knights let out a breathy laugh and ruffled his second-in-command's hair while pounding into his nice and wet mouth pussy. "That's a good boy!"

Groaning bestially, Revolver threw back his head and tightened his grip on Spectre's. His hips were no longer under his control as he jerked them to and fro, burying himself deep into the mind-blowing hot wetness. His balls sack slapped the boy's chin, the tip of the said boy's nose touched dark crimson pubes. Hanoi leader's eyes too were glued to the naughty face he was fucking, loving the pretty light blue eyes that tearfully pleaded him not to stop and begged for more. Grinning sadistically, Revolver listened to pitiful grunts and increased his pace, his nuts hit the boy harder as he plunged in, pushing deeper into his throat and enjoying its muscles contracting in response.

"Oh fuck, what a slut!" the man moaned loudly. "Taking in so eagerly two cocks at the same time and somehow managing not to choke... Hey, Spectre! You're such a perverted cunt, you know that?!"

The boy was unable to give an answer other than ecstatic huffing.

Spectre couldn't care any less about anything in the world as he was roughly penetrated by both of his beloved master's guises' cocks. The way they were ramming inside him with surprisingly precise identical rhythm, filling him to the brim, making his body sway wildly on the waves of boundless pleasure, all of it turned the boy into shameless mess as he let out muffled moans non-stop, asking more and more. Oh yes, Spectre became the definition of a slut with his buttocks and thighs wet with lube and Ryoken's pre-cum, not to mention saliva mixed with Revolver's fluids flooding his chin and neck.

"Aaahhh..!" Ryoken threw his head back, moaning at the squeezing sensation of tight sopping walls around his cock, the sensation that grew stronger thousafold after Spectre's another "hole" was taken.

"Enjoying yourself, huh?" his virtual counterpart sneered.

"Fuck yeah..." young Kogami drooled, his pelvis and testicles grazed hard against Spectre's plump butt.

"Heh," smirking, Revolver abruptly pulled out of the boy's mouth, leaving his cute pink tongue itching and lonely, but then he positioned his balls over his lips. "Suck them."

The order didn't have to be repeated twice as Spectre's eyes shone with excitement and, smiling, he licked his master's musky nuts, running his tongue from just behind them, then between them and up to the base of his cock. Relishing Revolver-sama's deep, throaty moans, Hanoi's second commander drew one of his balls into his mouth, sucking gently and rolling his tongue around it. Then he released it and did the same to the other one, afterwards opening wide and taking them both as he sucked thirstilly and rolled them around his tongue. Chuckling in satisfaction, Revolver raised his hips slightly, savoring the feeling of his assistant's lukewarm tongue lapping at his sack.

Alas, this view was much less enjoyable for Ryoken.

"You dirty bitch!" hissing, he grabbed a fistful of Spectre's hair and pulled at it, forcing the boy's head backwards and away from Revolver's genitals.

"Argh, aaaahhh!!" tears sprayed from Spectre's firmly shut eyes as he instinctively arched his back.

Ryoken's hands clawed into his butt, leaving bruises and scratches. His dick was plowing his innards so hard that the boy felt his heart squeezing in fear of his anal being hazardously close to just getting ripped in shreds. Huge hard manhood was sliding in and out of gaping sphincter, stretching it to the point of overwhelming dull pain and stabbing back into the furthest depths, upsetting bowels not exactly accustomed to this sort of violent treatment. Bug-eyed, Spectre panted and helplessly stuck out his tongue, not daring to squirm or in any way get away from his master's righteous fury. As the cock mercilessly hit the inside of his belly, the boy only sobbed and hiccuped, swallowing his tears.

"Whoa-whoa there!" Revolver glared at his real-life counterpart and gently held Spectre's chin up, putting his length back into his mouth to pacify him. "We're not torturing him here, you know."

These words along with the way Hanoi leader's hand lovingly stroked the boy's hair as he kept gently pushing inside his mouth pussy made Ryoken snap out of his jealousy outburst. Having gulped, young Kogami slowed down his own frictions, granting Spectre's insides the feeling of gradual relief as pain was slowly turning back into pleasure.

"I'm sorry..." Ryoken muttered, reaching his hand under the boy's abdomen and soothingly caressing his own neglected dick and cupping at his nuts.

Swallowing Revolver's manhood, Spectre huffed something incoherent which could have been probably interpreted as "It's okay, sir", but then his entire body suddenly shuddered.

"Umph... Mpphhhh..!!" he announced with a high-pitched muffled whimper as he felt red-hot cocks swelling up in both his ass and mouth.

"Yeah!" Ryoken bit his lips and leaned forward, hugging the boy's waist and quickly renewing his previously ferocious pace, and yet not stopping jerking off Spectre's own swollen and twitching cock.

"Soon... we're gonna cum..!" Revolver gasped, slamming to his fullest into the boy's quivering throat.

Indeed, the degrees of sex drive were getting higher and higher as Spectre was now simply a toy made of flesh, a toy that was savagely thrashed and shaken by his lustful master(s), a toy that existed solely for the purpose of satisfying and accepting his(their) cock(s) by providing all holes in his possession. Grunts and groans along with moist flapping sounds filled the space that was now pretty much akin to the darkest bottom of the ocean. That or what else could have been the reason of why the trio suddenly felt the lack of air and were forced to gasp for air so desperately? Anyway, soon enough the three of them felt unbearable pulsation in their balls and that was it.

Simultaneously, as if they were perfectly synchronized, both images of Dr. Kogami's son smashed their aching for release cocks hard into the boy and cried out in inhumanely thunderous voice, throwing their heads back and sending every last bit of their sanity into free fall.

Spectre's body jerked in a horrendous convulsion, and for a long white-hot moment the boy became frozen in time as all his senses turned off at once, leaving behind ecstasy alone as jets after jets of hot sticky semen shot into his belly, bitterish love juice flooded his throat and, of course, his own penis sprayed nice creamy load.

Neither Ryoken nor Revolver were in a hurry to pull out, letting their cocks remain motionless inside Spectre just so they could keep energetically throbbing, discharging every last streams of cum. Finally, when everything was spurted out till the last drop, the two men withdrew their slick wilted genitals, letting the boy's trembling body lose its support as he, exhausted and hardly breathing, flopped down onto his face. His butt was still stuck up high in the air, gooey flow of thick cum was gushing out of his reddened stretched ass hole and dripping down his yet shaky thighs.

"...That was amazing," catching his breath, Revolver beckoned Spectre to raise his head. "Right?"

The boy answered with looking up at his master and opening his mouth, proudly showing off his throat and tongue covered in glazy white semen.

"You cum dumpster," Ryoken tsked as he sat back, trying to regain the clarity of his thoughts.

"Oh come on," Revolver though caught his lies immediately, sneering at him. "You loved it, didn't you?"

Lips of his real-life self barely parted but instead of complaints only a sharp gasp of surprise ripped through.

Loud " _thud!_ " echoed in the room.

"Shit..!" suddenly lying on his back, young Kogami hissed as his head bumped against the solid surface underneath him, but any further display of natural "what-the-hell" reaction was abruptly cut with his steel blue eyes shooting wide open.

Spectre's lanky yet slender, gracefully curved body was hovering right above as the boy pinned his master down onto the ground, holding his hands above his head and lacing their fingers together.

"Ryo-sama..!" Spectre intoned, gentle rosy blush was still there, blooming on his cheeks, light blue eyes twinkled with dozens of tiny happy stars as he lovingly stared at the most precious man in his entire world.

Ryoken didn't even have a chance to blink as a pair of pale moist hands slid under his shirt, as tenderly as they could rolling up the pink fabric.

"H-hey!" the man gasped as his nipples got exposed and instantly turned hard not even because of unexpected chill but rather Spectre's intense gaze.

"Hehe, so cute," the boy licked his lips, his fingernails that suddenly grew sharper than previously made contact with Ryoken's chest, forcing the latter to visibly tense up.

Reassurance though immediately came in form of a passionate kiss as Spectre firmly locked their lips. The softness on his mouth made Ryoken instinctively relax for the briefest of a moment before the boy's nails, sharp and hard, brushed over his right nipple.

"Oohhh..!" young Kogami moaned right into Spectre's mouth as the simple touch on his stiff erected flesh turned out as a hard blow to his sanity.

"You are so cute, Ryo-sama!" having broken their lips contact, the boy nuzzled into his neck, planting there a hot, wet kiss. His teeth found his lover's earlobe just as he pinched the nipple between his index finger and thumb and gave it a gentle tug.

Ryoken shuddered, a loud throaty groan came out of his wide open mouth as his cock jumped at the touch and was hard and leaking pre-cum within seconds of Spectre's manipulations. Smiling, the boy tugged at the pink pointy flesh between his fingers rougher and was rewarded with yet another, louder moan of his master as well as him having his back arched into the touch.

"You like that, sir?" chuckling, Spectre whispered into his ear.

"Y-yes, oh yes!" beet red to his ears, Ryoken mewled. "Feels so damn good..!"

His cock was leaking with so much pre-cum that he could feel it pooling on his abdomen.

"I'm so happy," treacherous tears of joy accumulated in the corners of Spectre's eyes and he leaned forward to give his beloved another sweet kiss on lips while not stopping caressing his broad chest.

Then the boy's nails trailed across his stomach and down his leg before slipping between thighs and up over his balls, towards the most intimate entrance in his body.

"W-wait!" startled, Ryoken broke the kiss and attempted to close his legs, but Spectre's fingertips tracing his puckered ass hole were not planning to withdraw.

"Ryo-sama..." his fingers would not stop gently rubbing the tight sphincter, trying to make it relax despite all the tension that was coursing through young Kogami's lower body, causing his legs to shake in small tremors. "Look, you are dripping wet here. You must be excited, right?"

Ryoken gulped and turned his face away in embarrassment as his anal indeed was a glistening leaking mess.

Smiling in joyous anticipation, Spectre snapped his fingers and magically made his master's shoes, pants and underwear dissolve into hundreds of green pixels like his own clothes did previously.

"Ah!" Ryoken outrightly panicked at his half-nakedness.

" _Shhh_ ," Spectre's eyes never seemed more gentle than they were now as his fingertips softly brushed the man's cockhead, wetting the slit even more, coating the entire length in sticky translucent liquid. "It's okay, everything is okay, sir. Just let this humble, pathetic excuse of a human please his sweet angel."

"A-angel..?"

"Yes," Spectre purred, touching the great amass of pre-ejaculate on his master's belly. "My beautiful, _perfect_ angel. My Ryoken-sama without whom I have no reason to exist."

He lifted his finger to his lips, a large dollop of pre-cum clinged to his tip and trickled down his nail. With bated breath Ryoken watched the boy licking off his juice until the finger was clean.

Young Kogami didn't have a chance to say anything as he was then roughly kissed again, this time Spectre's tongue was boldly pushed inside his mouth while the boy's fingers sought more of the mess his master was making below. Ryoken could faintly taste himself on Spectre's lips and that was enough for him to funnel all his attention to their kiss and forget about the boy's hand wrapping around and actively pumping his manhood.

"O-ohh, ooohhh..!!" the man remembered about it only when pre-cum coated fingertips rubbed across his till then untouched left nipple.

This sensation was so overwhelmingly amazing and dirty at the same time that Ryoken screamed, even louder when Spectre moved back down and greedily took his right nipple into his mouth, his tongue lively flicked around the erect nub.

"N-no... w-wait," throwing his arm over the upper part of his face, Ryoken hid his eyes, but it was still futile to try and conceal just how _much_  his cheeks was burning deep crimson.

He could no longer control himself as he panted and moaned and reflexively bucked his hips. His cock was bouncing to the rhythm of Spectre's tongue and fingers on his nipples. Ryoken was mewling and whining, leaking and drowning in state of the purest erotic bliss.

"Go on, enjoy it!" Revolver who had been silently watching the scene and half-heartedly jerking off huffed at his real-life self. "Just give yourself over to your desires!"

Ryoken offered him only a tearful, pitiful excuse of a glare in response.

"Don't take it personally, Spectre," the leader of Hanoi let out an exaggerated sigh. "He's just used to take rather than being taken."

"Ugh..!" young Kogami clenched his teeth and coughed out. "Why t-the heck you're talking like knowing me?!"

"Because I _am_ you," Revolver pointed at him with a finger gun gesture and made a soundless "bang!", "I _do_ know everything about your sexual preferences."

"Ryo-sama?" suddenly, Spectre pulled away, letting his master's nipple pop free out of his mouth with a lewd wet sound, his light blue eyes were filled with nothing but concern. "If you don't like this, I can just..."

But even more out of the blue was when Ryoken gave the boy a low irritated growl and, having grasped his head, forced his mouth back down onto his nipple.

"Don't stop..!" the man spilt out a shaky plead as he tightly held Spectre with the least intention of letting him go. "Give me, give me! More! I wanna more!!"

With his lips firmly pressed against the hard pointy nub Spectre flashed a half-wicked grin.

Everything was going exactly according to his now clearly realized wishes.

"Anything _you_ wish for, my master," and yet he kept his sincere servant behavior and complied, leeching onto Ryo-sama's chest with amplified urgency and thirst.

Spectre sucked deeply, rhythmically working the nipple against the roof of his mouth with his tongue. His master's left nipple wasn't left unattended for too long either as occasionally the boy would switch between the two, mouthing one and playing with the other, squeezing, rolling and tugging at it. Ryoken was no longer able to hide how much he enjoyed the delightful wetness and warmth of Spectre's mouth, so he arched his chest into the touch and kept on getting his moans louder and louder until... the loudest one turned into a high-pitched squeak halfway through.

"A-aahh, wha..?!" he gasped at the thin jets of whitish liquid shooting out of his nipples every time Spectre would squeeze harder at the suddenly hypersensitive pink flesh.

"Hoooo? So you've finally came to realization?" smiling triumphantly, Revolver got up and approached the messy pair, crouching down next to them. "Spectre, it seems you're in full control now."

"H-huh?" Ryoken barely, no, hadn't caught the meaning at all as the tingling sensation in his swollen nipples along with Spectre's mouth aggravating it took away his ability to think properly.

"Just relax," Hanoi's leader chuckled, soothingly caressing his real-life counterpart's forehead. "None of this is real anyway. Both of us aren't real either. You and I are simply a bizarre product of Spectre's imagination, replicas of the ones existing outside of his fantasy realm. Mmm... What was the correct definition of it, again?"

" _Phantasmagoria_ , sir," a fragile thread of saliva connected the deprived nipple and the tip of Spectre's tongue as they disconnected, but the boy could have never been that cruel to his beloved, so he calmed the aching flesh by lapping off sweat drops of the most perfect milk in his own universe.

"It's honestly interesting though," Revolver went into sincerely scientific mood under the accompaniment of Ryoken's helpless moans of pleasure. "Watching you fulfilling kinky dreams here can actually tell a lot about yourself. For example this," he reached out and tugged at his real-life self's nipple, forcing a gentle squeal and a squirt of milk out in the air. "Latent lactophilia?"

Spectre only hummed in reply as he was too busy nursing himself. He clamped his lips tightly around his master's nipple and as the pressure of his mouth grew the occasional droplets of milk turned into steady stream, flowing freely and filling his throat. Gulping greedily, Spectre couldn't get enough of this sweet and warm treat.

"I see," Revolver laughed at his theory being seemingly confirmed. "Apparently, for you, an abandoned and, thus, non-breastfed baby, mother's milk is strongly associated with unconditional love. Yes, something you had been so critically lacking just as much as breast milk. I know you call a tree your "mother", and yet deep inside you do identify yourself as a "human baby", that's why you need nursing, aka unconditional tending to your basic human needs. But, because of unfortunate experience with birth mother and cold treatment by women in whose care you happened to be, you developed a strong disdain and disgust towards females in general. Moreover, the only human being whom you adore and cherish, Kogami Ryoken, is a male, so realistically he cannot clench _all_ your thirst for unconditional love and attachment... unless you reimagine him in your dream world with the natural ability of lactation. Your beloved man, your savior and angel who's able to give you something you've been in need for your entire life... the primal, vital for any human life forces. Is there anything more perfect than this dream coming true?"

Spectre smiled blissfully as Ryoken's arms were now gently wrapped around his head, cradling it to the man's chest and lovingly guiding the needy mouth to other nipple, onto which the boy latched with heartfelt excitement.

Everything was true: Kogami Ryoken always supported and cared for the boy abandoned by the entire world. That was what drew the little "ghost" child to him as, despite all the odds, he never felt more secured and loved than by this person's side. And now all that love and care symbolically manifested in Spectre's head in form of the sweetest milk that kept him nice and warm within the realm of his dreams.

"Aa-aahhh..." Ryoken let out a sweet prolonged moan, stroking the boy's soft alabaster hair.

"Now-now," joking, Revolver scolded Spectre. "Why so selfish? Look there, your master is so desperately craving to cum!"

As soon as he heard that, the boy immediately pulled away and turned his attention to Ryoken's hard-on that expanded in sizes quite a lot and was now impatiently twitching, blood-filled length as if wanted to release any moment, but for some reason was unable to, causing its owner great suffering.

"Ah! Please, forgive me, Ryo-sama!" with his lips slightly glistening with milk, Spectre recoiled and crawled down between the man's wide open legs, carefully taking the neglected, all wet with pre-ejaculate manhood in his hands. "Aah, so hot... I'm so sorry, master! Please, let me help you get relief!"

He gave the shaft a quick squeeze and, spitting into his palm for even more slipperiness, jerked it off while taking the tip into his mouth.

"Ooh, ugh, oh, ooohhh!!" young Kogami squirmed, waves of pleasure hit him hard as Spectre sucked more of him into his soft wet mouth while his other hand played with his testicles, stroking, nudging, squeezing, on top of that, the boy's knuckle pressed hard against his ass hole.

"Goddamn, you're sadistic, Spectre," Revolver chuckled, tracing his finger along the trajectory of a sweat drop that rolled down Ryoken's pallid from tension face. "Why won't you just let him orgasm already? Otherwise his dick might explode in bloody chunks... unless, that's what you want?"

"Of course not," the boy purred while his heavy meaty tongue swished and flickered around urethra, his hands firmly held up his master's hips that were now shaking as if in convulsions.

"P-please..!" Ryoken whose pretty face turned into unsightly tearful and slobbery mess mixed with grimace of agony begged. "It hurts! It hurts! Cum... Please!! Let me cum..!!"

"Whatever you wish, Ryo-sama."

Deliciously smooching the cockhead for the last time, Spectre removed his lips from the aching flesh, and that was when Ryoken finally lost it.

"N-nahh... Aaaaarrggghh!!"

He arched his back and roared in a voice no human was capable of as horrendous spasm surged up from his balls and through the entire length, but... what sprouted from the slit was not messy gooey splashes or squirts but an actual flower with gorgeous snow white petals.

"Holly shi..!" Revolver whistled, watching the flower scattering, then a new bud sprouting from urethra, blooming, falling apart and blooming again. As it repeated, more and more pure white petals were scattered around Ryoken's hips, petals that after withering away turned back into sticky globs of sperm.

"Ugh..!" frowning at Spectre, young Kogami bit his lips in a strange feeling of sweet frustration that kept throbbing in his crotch as he kept cumming with "flowers". "You're... You're one perverted troll!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the boy giggled. "I didn't mean this as an insult or anything. I was just experimenting with how much control I have over this phantasmagoria. Besides, it proved even more how lovely is everything about you."

Blushing brightly, Ryoken shyly turned his face away to the side, too emotionally overwhelmed to say anything.

"Alright then," suddenly, Revolver knelt behind his real-life image's head and abruptly grabbed his legs, lifting them high in the air and pulling them towards himself so that Ryoken's ass would come into full view in front of Spectre. "What do you say? This is one ripe butt here, hm?"

"H-hey!" young Kogami almost choked from indignation at the embarrassing position as his legs were almost thrown over his own shoulders.

"Indeed," Spectre let out a gasp of admiration, his eyes shone as he held nicely curved buttocks in his hands, caressing them, feeling their delicious roundness. This butt was all but special, almost specifically designed to be squeezed and played with. "Ryo-sama is so beautiful... though a bit dirty. Don't worry, I'll clean you right away, sir."

"What are you... aah!"

Spectre couldn't endure the thirst that rose within him any longer. He immediately leaned in and pressed his face between his master's twitching buns, forcing a sharp surprised gasp, followed by a long, deep moan.

"O-oohh... O-oh, oh no!" Ryoken shook his head, struggling exactly for a second, but then his senses betrayed him and he gave in, his asscheeks stopped twitching and relaxed in the boy's hands. Young Kogami surrendered himself to pleasure and, moaning, pushed back against Spectre, leaning into his mouth and tongue.

The lukewarm tip of the latter traced the circle of Ryoken's ass hole and slightly tickled the wrinkled flesh, glistening because of all that ample amount of natural lube flowing out, trickling down the man's thighs in countless wet streaks. Spectre was fully concentrated on the source of that flood. He kissed and licked his master's most intimate opening, occasionally daring to push his tongue further to enjoy Ryo-sama's uncontrollable squealing noises. Delicious. The inside of his master was so indeed delicious that the boy couldn't help purring in delight. He eagerly used his brushing, wiggling, flickering tongue to taste, explore and penetrate his beloved man's most private part. And, to Spectre's boundless happiness, Ryoken's anal gladly responded to his tongue, opening beneath him akin to a beautiful pink flower and leaking with even more of the sweetest translucent love nectar.

"Wow," Revolver barely held back laughter as he kept holding his counterpart's legs. "Now _this_ is what I call a horny bitch's face! Too bad you're too busy to take a look, Spectre. I would guess it's either you doing an outstanding job with your mouth or his ass just suddenly got hypersensitive."

"Why not both?" self-confident, Spectre cackled, licking and sucking at his master's sphincter.

"Cu-curse it..!!" Ryoken hissed, drooling and definitely no longer controlling what kind of a facial expression he was making as he held his mouth wide open, his tongue stuck out and his eyes hopelessly rolled back. The more pressure he felt down his belly, the more sweet contractions there were now inside his drenched bowels, the more he was falling from grace, becoming the "horny bitch" he seemed as he begged tearfully. "Ahhh, p-please! Stop! I can't... No mor... I can't take it anymore! I'm feeling very weird..!"

"It's alright, Ryo-sama," husky, Spectre replied as he used his fingers to stretch the man's ass as wide as possible, thrusting his tongue inside in lively rhythm. "Feel free to cum if you want to."

"Ughha?!" as soon as the permission was granted Ryoken's steel blue eyes blew wide in shock and exceptionally insane scream bubbled up from his sore throat. "N-no, c-cumming..! I'm cumming!!"

Arching his back, Ryoken generously squirted lots on Spectre's readied tongue, some splashed onto the boy's nose too. Simultaneously, young Kogami's cock exploded with fresh torrent of thick cum and the man barely managed to react on time and seal his eyes shut when Revolver's manhood suddenly blew overflowing load, splattering it right onto his face and hair.

"F-fuck!" Hanoi's leader tsked, letting Ryoken's legs fall free to the sides and nonchalantly wiping his penis with his counterpart's grey suit jacket. "Making me jizz this hard just from watching you!"

"H-hey..." Spectre stood on his knees in front of Ryoken as they both could scarcely catch their breath. "Did I serve you well, Ryo-sama? Did I... Did I satisfy you?"

"I... I..." was the only reply of the man who could nothing more than beam with silly dreamy smile, staring into emptiness with darkened, lustfully clouded eyes.

"Heh, I don't think so," all of a sudden, Revolver was right behind Spectre, grabbing his assistant's chest and agonizingly playing with his nipples, forcing one hoarse, throaty moan after another. "I can tell. He wants more... and so do you."

Hanoi's second-in-command gasped, his entire body twitched as his leader grabbed a hold of his erection and carefully rubbed it.

"Check this "wood" out," the tip of Revolver's red-hot tongue swirled inside Spectre's ear as his glove was quickly getting soaked with pre-cum. "It's so hard and wet. An opportunity to have full-fledged, penetrative sex with your dearest Ryo-sama... It's something you've been desiring for since you first started getting these, mm?"

Spectre gave himself away by being overly flustered as he shuddered and looked away with the deepest shade of crimson coloring his cheeks.

Yes, ever since he turned thirteen and encountered certain bizarre changes with his body, he had been desiring to get to know Ryo-sama even better. His feelings for the boy who found him on that lonely rainy night and offered him a hand and a light at the end of the dark tunnel that used to be his life, they were too strong. There was _no way_ Spectre wouldn't feel blissful fluttering within his chest, arousing heat down in his crotch every time he would look into beautiful steel blue eyes, see those tempting lips curving in a bit imperious and arrogant half-smile, half-smirk.

Spectre had always wanted his master... but the closest he could get outside of his fantasies was secretly jerking off to Ryo-sama's unhindered beauty while shamelessly spying on him in shower.

"I've fingered him for you already," Revolver pushed Spectre in his back, making him clumsily fall on top of Ryoken. "Go on! Fuck his brains out!"

The latter grunted because of abrupt collision, but his eyes softened as soon as he encountered the boy's moist eyes.

"What's wrong..?" Ryoken reached out and gently wrapped his arms around Spectre's neck.

"I-I don't know," he sniffled, hastily brushing off a treacherous teardrop of color vibrant blue. "For some reason I... I feel both happy and sad. My soul is fluttering joyously akin to a butterfly around the prettiest rose at the thought that right here, right now I can become one with Ryo-sama, but... all bright colors fade away instantaneously as I realize that "Ryo-sama" I'm holding in my arms is not real but an illusion created by my obscene wishful thinking."

Dead silence was interrupted with nothing but quiet sobbing for what it seemed like eternity before a heavy sigh put an end to this.

"But you love your master," Revolver's usually low and threatening voice came out indescribably tender and soft as he not even asked a question but firmly stated. "Right?"

"Moreover," Ryoken chuckled, loving wiping the boy's cheeks, "your love for him is so strong that there's more than enough place in your heart for both of his guises."

"Hehe," Spectre awkwardly looked away. "But my thoughts are so inappropriate."

"Pffff!" Hanoi's leader demonstrated all the extent of his amusement, puffing his cheeks as to hold back an exaggerated laugh.

"Seriously?!" Ryoken himself almost cried cause of laughter. "Oh you naive boy. Did you forget that humans are dirty in their very nature? That even the most "chaste and pure cinnamon roll" could hide something so grotesquely "inappropriate" that one wouldn't even imagine?"

"It's totally okay to have lustful demons in your soul. As long as they're," Revolver traced his finger around his neck, for a brief moment revealing heavy metallic collar that in a second faded into invisibility once again, "being confined deep in the darkest parts of your very core, everything will be fine."

"You're doing an outstanding job keeping your huge libido at bay while outside of this phantasmagoria," young Kogami playfully stroked the nape of Spectre's neck, messing with his hair. "You're much stronger than you think, big boy."

"Your master would have been so proud if he knew," Hanoi's leader cooed, nudging his aide.

"I, uh..." Spectre bit his lower lip, his gaze wouldn't stop nervously flickering.

"Oh come on," Ryoken moaned, gently bucking his hips upwards to meet the boy's hard bouncy cock. "Now, where we left off?"

"Some ass is literally crying, begging for a certain dick to be pounded with," Revolver winked, clearly hinting at the flood coming out of his real-life counterpart's hole.

"Yeah..." young Kogami deliciously stuck his fingers into his welcomingly gaping anal, stretching, encouraging Spectre to get to the "main course". "Let's become one."

Gulping audibly, Spectre felt terrifying waves of heat simultaneously going up towards his cheeks and sliding down to his painfully stiff length that was already almost perfectly lined up with his master's entrance, the leaking tip was practically "peeking" inside Ryoken's nice rosy-colored depths.

"Do you... Do you really want this, sir?" with his voice pathetically shaking, the boy still inquired just to be sure.

Ryoken gave him a nod of approval, his alluring gaze went under his skin, teased the most secret Spectre's nerves responsible for instant arousal, not to forget that his face was yet stained with Revolver's thick load...

"I-I get it!" the boy's heart quickened akin to a dozen crazy puppies racing around as he grabbed his master's legs, sweaty palms pressed tight under his knees while he adjusted himself towards the man's opening. "Here I go... I'm putting it in..!"

With the excited throbbing in his chest and ragged breath cause of feverish rapture, Spectre carefully pushed forward, making his cockhead slip through the flow of lube and letting his master feel the broad throbbing tip entering into his ass.

"Ooohhh! Umph..!" this sensation kicked all breath out of Ryoken's lungs as he bit his lips and curled his toes, trying not to break from the overwhelming pressure caused by rock-hard cockhead attempting to plunge further into his impossibly tight hole.

Grunting, Spectre winced as well, every muscle in his body tensed into the push. Ryoken didn't let him struggle alone as with his hands he spread his butt cheeks further. He bucked his own hips to help: Spectre pushed his cock forward, and Ryoken tried to adjust himself around it, rolling and rocking his pelvis, needy and anxious as he wanted it to get in quickly. Both of them desired to become one immediately, but it was natural, this brief moment of resistance as the boy's bulge was getting through his lover's constricted passage, making him feel as if his guts were tearing apart. A prolonged guttural "uunnnngh!" echoed in unison as both Ryoken and Spectre intensified their push, and soon enough a sigh of relief followed as the obstacle was overcome and the rest of the boy's length slid inside freely and to the hilt.

"Aah!" young Kogami squealed excitedly when Spectre's sack had finally slapped against and rested on his buttocks, letting him relax and catch his breath. "Aaaahh... it entered. Haha, you're somehow... bigger than I expected. I can feel your cock deep in my belly."

"Everything to satisfy my mast... oohhh..!" Spectre breathed out meekly as his thighs trembled and then he moaned heatedly, falling and sprawling on top of his master, belly to belly, chest to chest.

"There-there," Ryoken cooed, pulling the boy into a hug and soothingly stroking his head while feeling his thick hardness all the way inside his ass. "Hey, this is your fantasy, you could have taken it much easier."

"A-ah, I..." not feeling control over his own trembling body, Spectre panted hard as he slithered his arms beneath the man, wrapping them around him, drool trickled down his chin and pooled on his lover's shoulder. "T-there are... t-times when I want to feel... it as realistically as possible."

"Hehe... So? Does it feel good?"

"Oh yeah... It feels amazing. You are squeezing me so tight and it's so hot inside you. I... I think, if I don't do anything about it, my dick is gonna melt."

"Well then," smiling gently, Ryoken gave the boy a quick but loving kiss on forehead. "Go ahead and move? Let's feel amazing together."

Spectre looked up and met with his master's eyes. So soft and shiny, endlessly blue and deep and glimmering more beautifully than Stardust Road itself ever did... no, the boy could not endure it any longer.

"Oh, Ryo-sama..!!"

A hoarse throaty groan erupted from the man's throat, his knees buckled and his mind went hazy that very same instant as Spectre clung onto him with a real grip of steel and began fiercely slamming his hips, granting his ass a hectic series of balls-deep thrusts.

"Ahh, ah, aah... wha... hah..!!" loud piercing screams and moans escaped Ryoken's lips as his whole body was violently rocked back and forth by a hard vigorous cock pummeling his insides.

Akin to a wild demonic beast that finally got out of a thousand-year confinement, Spectre went completely savage. Ryoken wasn't even able to keep up with his own breathing, much less with the pounding, frantic heartbeat of the boy who kept ramming inside him so desperate as if he would straight-up die in case of a halt. His vision, his very senses turned blurry with only that of blissful wet and slippery ecstasy wrapping his painfully lustful cock dominating his mind. One, two. One, two. The way Spectre swayed his waist was so caricature-like precise and yet so unbelievably chaotic that soon enough the already missing from the outset feeling of "reality" left him completely. More, more, more... His desire, no, his _need_ was growing, spreading across his body like wildfire fueled by every new sound of skin "smooching" skin, every squashy, wet "proof" that Ryo-sama's innards enjoyed being rubbed, stretched, stirred up into a sloppy mess by Spectre's restless manhood.

"Ooooh, Ryo-sama...! Ryo-sama!" the boy just couldn't get enough of that breath-taking tightness, the feeling that there they finally were, fully connected and up in heavens.

That's why he kept moving faster and faster, penetrating his beloved all the way his dick could reach, all and everything for the sake of giving him immense pleasure, but...

"Oogh!! Uhmm, uh, uhh... ugh..! N-nn..!!" tears of brutally humped Ryoken were no longer those of pleasure as he pleadingly gripped onto Spectre's shoulders, digging his nails into sweat-drenched hot skin and wheezing as loudly as his deadly dry lungs allowed. "H-hahh... aahh... n-no, ooh... P-please, s-s... stop..! Stop!!!"

The desperate outcry and sharp nails clawing into his skin made Spectre freeze at once with his eyes wide from shock at the sight of his master shivering and choking on his own tears as his reddened face reflected nothing but huge pain.

"Y-you're... too rough!" young Kogami panted, looking into the boy's eyes with all seriousness. "It hurts! Just... slow your fuck down!"

This begging look that screamed of the direct opposite of pleasure dealt a hard blow to Spectre's head, immediately sobering him up from his passion-drunken mood as his heart skipped a beat and his limbs turned "wooden".

"R-Ryo-sama..?" trembling helplessly as the poison of shame and guilt circulated through his paralyzed body, Spectre sobbed. "Oh n... D-did I... cause you pain? I'm so... so..."

Gentle sigh accompanied the hand with red triangle tattoo as the boy's own tear-stained cheek was stroked softly.

"It's alright, it's alright. You must have simply lost it when your most sacred wish was finally fulfilled, huh?"

The boy mumbled something incoherent as he held onto his lover's wrist while his bangs were affectionately tucked behind his ear.

"I... I'm sorry, sir. Maybe I should..." Spectre bit his lips and backed away with a clear intention of pulling out, but...

"Hold it right there!" a pair of rough hands slapped his butt cheeks, holding him in place. "Where do you think you're going?"

"A-ah!" the boy stuttered at the sight of stern-eyed Revolver who was right there behind him. "B-but I cannot go on if it causes my master this much of discomfort!"

"So you're giving up?" a soul-piercing gaze of golden soulless orbs.

"Yes," a humble nod. "Even in my dreams I wouldn't dare hurting Ryo-sama."

"So weak-kneed..." not hiding blatant annoyance, Hanoi's leader sighed heavily and then sneered down at his real-life counterpart. "Hey! Do you mind if I join your fun to teach this brat some useful lesson?"

"Huh?" Ryoken's frowned eyebrows expressed all the depth of his "what-the-hell" reaction.

"Re-Revolver-sama?" blinking, Spectre involuntarily tensed up, feeling the grip on his buttocks tighten and huge stone hard tip rubbing, pressing against his slick entrance. "What are you... Oooohhh!!!"

"Hey!!" young Kogami snapped and attempted to kick his virtual self with his leg, but the said bastard, grinning mockingly, dodged it, burying himself all the way inside dumbfounded Spectre instead.

"Relax, baby," Revolver leaned forward to grant shivering boy's ear one seductive whisper and a hungry nibble as he spanked the bouncy, appetizing posterior in his grasp. "Your leader is simply offering you a thorough guidance on how to blow your beloved man's fucking mind. You ought to be endlessly grateful to me, little cunt."

The massive manhood stuffed Spectre more than fully, he was literally over-stuffed. Every inch of the bluntly monstrous length and width stretched his bowels so much that the boy had no choice but to switch to fast, short breaths as soon as initially slow and careful frictions began messing up his very belly. But he was unable to keep the clarity of his thoughts for too long and sooner than he could realize it his mind got one hundred percent darkened, disturbed only by thousands of bursting stars that he kept seeing from being pried apart so wide. Spectre moaned as he threw his head from side to side, biting his lower lip from the sheer pain his master's cock was giving him.

"Urghh, ooohhh... ooh, oohhh..!" groaning and panting sloppily, the boy rolled his eyes, curling his toes at the feeling of being basically torn apart, and yet his squelchy, drenched inner walls kept greedily clinging onto Revolver's tremendous cock.

"Umph! So damn tight..!" the man bit his own lips, striving to keep his regal bearing as he thrusted his hips forward with increasing pace. "Are you trying to chew my dick with your ass, you filthy whore..?!"

"Ahh, ah, I..." the boy had difficulties with answering properly as he felt his brain melting into gooey pink mass, more and more every time that impressive length pounded him harder, shaking him to his very core. "It... It feels good! It feels so good..! You're amazing, Revolver-sama!"

"Am I?" he huffed, fully concentrated on fucking that ass. "I guess since both of you seem going crazy..!"

He jerked his chin, beckoning Spectre to look down and feel a new wave of arousal hitting him at the sight of Ryoken's face with deepest ecstasy written all over it.

"Your dick is still stuck inside him, remember?" Hanoi's leader chuckled. "So of course you being drilled this hard makes him feel it too, but... How about not letting me do all the job and actually move your own damn hips?! Destroy that man cunt for good!"

Before taking any further action though Spectre looked at Ryo-sama worryingly, wordlessly asking permission.

"It's, aah, i-it's okay..!" he gave him an exceptionaly sultry one, moaning in anticipation and rolling his hips to show the boy that he's more than welcomed to take his master. "P-please, do me..! I want it!"

That was all what Spectre needed.

With his heart flared up anew he grunted, unleashing his desire as he gripped onto his lover and quickly resumed his attempts to give them both lots of mind-boggling pleasure.

"Good, good!" Revolver wholeheartedly praised the ardor his assistant was swaying his waist with. "Keep it up! Just follow my pace and everything will be sweet!"

"Y-yes, Revolver-sama..!" a breathless response.

And then the three separate individuals simply ceased to exist.

They became a _unity_. 

Coated in sweat from head to toes they soon reached the most perfect harmony in everything: ragged breaths and inhumane growling reverberated the air, adding to already insane temperature of suffocating passion, skin smashing against skin melted, erased every last bits of estrangement. Really, what even was "estrangement" among the three engaged in such a... _deep-reaching_ action? When cocks of the two of them restlessly explored the farthest depths, those undoubtedly off-limits to anyone else in the world? The inner heat and moisture shared in the most intimate of most intimate acts, thirsty lustful flesh revealing secrets, heartbeat, one for three, barely managing to chase the rest of the overheated bodies colliding in feverish madness... no, to Spectre all of these were even more perfect than the pre-mortem fantasy of a man literally hanging by a thread. To him, the "ghostly" being on the face of the earth, this grotesque phantasmagoria where he filled and was filled with love, even purely physical, was the vertex of everything he had ever wished for.

"Oh my, oh my... aaaahh, feels so good... You are the best..!"

"I wanna feel more..."

"Haa... Hah... Damn, what a slut-worthy ass!"

"Please, fuck me harder...!"

"You're so big..! Love me with that huge cock of yours!"

"Aaahh, hnnn... Good boy..! Move your hips just like that..!!"

"Ooh!! Yes, yes, yes..! More, gimme more!!"

"Ughnn... mmmm... ooh, oooh!! Oh god..! Oh yeah..!"

"You're the sluttiest bitch ever!!"

Things escalated to pandemonium level sooner than one could imagine. Voices were bursting out, intercepting, mixing into one hella of thunderous echoes harmonized with raspy gasps and hoarse groans and sweet smoochies and hips slapping. Thick sex-stenched air further intoxicated the trio, stripping them off any ounces of common sense, leaving behind bare desires alone.

"Orghh... uhn, haa... hey," eventually, Ryoken wrapped his arms around Spectre's neck, the darkness of his insanely wide-blown pupils revealed on their bottom tiny pinkish hearts. "Aahh... Are... Aren't you... being unfair, huh..?"

"Haah... ah..! Mmm..." having received a playful peck on lips, Spectre stared at his master with endorphins-drunken, clouded look. "Wha... What do you..?"

"Whaahh I'm saying..." young Kogami whispered against the boy's kiss-swollen lips and squealed at his fingers yet again milking his already sore nipples. "S-such a sh... aah! Sh-shame that Revolver-sama's ass is sooo... soooo miserably lonely..."

"Ah!" those words struck Spectre's head unexpectedly hard. "Oh my... You are absolutely right..! I must fix it right away..!!"

"What the heck are you two..." growled Revolver, not slowing his pace in a bit, but then his eyes blew unnaturally huge. "Ugh..?!"

A couple of wiggling meaty-pinkish tentacles shot right out of Spectre's back and went straight for Hanoi leader's posterior, swishing under his coat and slipping into his ass hole with ear-wrenching squishy sound.

"Well? How is it, _boss_?" Ryoken sneered at his counterpart, watching him stop his frictions at once and barely hold on and not flop on top of Spectre.

"Th-This..!" Revolver hissed as his hips could do nothing but quake in sweet convulsions, those that tore his innards apart and made saliva flow from the corners of his painfully clenched teeth. "F-feels good..!"

"I'm so delighted to hear that!" Spectre smiled happily as he could feel the new-grown appendages as a natural extension of his own body and the way they swirled inside his master's tight, undeniably virgin passage was making his heart flutter. "Let us then! Let's feel good together..!!"

Guttural grunts of his master's guises were like a splash of fresh gasoline into already raging fire.

Three unique entities had indeed vanished, melted together under the pressure of intense heat, lust and primitive desires. The most solemn, noble vow collided with obscene, bestial nature and illuminated Spectre's throbbing heart and gave birth to snow-white burst, ever-blooming perfect flower of loyalty and love... even if it couldn't sprout fully outside of the boy's fantasy. But it was okay: Spectre would never truly dare soil his angel's pure luminous wings with filthy hands nor outrage his god-like gaze as he kept his own eyes as clear as he could, skillfully hiding his demons very far in the darkest, swampy depths of his soul. Yes... To him both angel-akin Kogami Ryoken and his actual, true nature of demonic Revolver were equally precious, so he served them, gave them all the love and passion his dirty heart was capable of... and chose to believe that his feelings would be reciprocated, at least inside his twisted mind.

"Uh... oooh... S-sir... Ooohh, ooohhhh!!"

Spectre yowled helplessly as his prostate was roughly hit against, and his master's guises echoed him shortly afterwards, letting him know that he managed to give them the same treat.

Moans, pleadings and outright animalistic roaring reached their peak as three hot bodies moved together in the most perfect harmony, just as if they were cogs of the same clockwork mechanism, and their rhythm pounded with authentic beats of passion as they eagerly milked one another's prostates.

"Aaahhh... Hah, ha... haa... Ooh, master..."

Tears began seeping from the corners of Spectre's tightly shut eyes.

His balls and the root of his tentacles ached, his cock and those entire appendages throbbed, hungry to be allowed to shoot their hot load. The boy was getting closer to releasing with each new thrust, and yet he didn't want it to happen since this would mean so much more than simply squirting out some seed — to Spectre it would mean an outright end of his phantasmagoria, its scattering away akin to mist in the morning, so natural and logical thing to happen but still so unwanted.

Synchronized labored breath of Ryoken and Revolver along with cock of the first dangerously heating up as it ground hard against Spectre's belly and the palpably expanded manhood of the latter hitting the inside of the boy's belly clearly let him know that they were at their limits as well.

"Aahh, aaahh..!" Ryoken frantically thrashed his head from side to side and bucked his hips upwards to meet Spectre's in violent clash as his prostate was getting assaulted non-stop and his sore walls could no longer squeeze the plowing them dick any tighter. "D-damn... I c-can't... no more..!"

"Tch..!" Revolver hissed, arching his back as he heralded his own incoming orgasm and slammed unforgivably inside Spectre, bouncing energetically against that plump butt, a small revenge for the boy's fat slimy tentacles blatantly destroying his ass. "S-shit..! At this rate... we must... together..!!"

Those were all Spectre needed.

"Haaa... Hahahaha!!"

He laughed happily, but then his tone changed into insanely maniacal, his entire body shook uncontrollably as horrendous waves of pre-orgasm were already crashing into his brain, twisting his mind to the point of complete madness.

"O-oh master!! Yes, YES!!" he shouted with frenetic glee, fucking and being fucked so hard that illusionary surroundings began dissolving into pitch-black ashes. His breathing was literally cutting through his airways, destroying his own very body, and yet he managed to wheeze out. "...Please, sir? Let us... allow our passion... give fruit..?"

Nothing had to be specified.

The naughty grin and excited gleam in Ryoken's eyes as well as Revolver's huff of approval said it all.

"Then let us... cum..!!"

Those words announced the end. 

Rampant frictions went on for just a little longer before the last, inhumane cries of climax shattered the mad phantasmagoria, bathed everything in pure white burst as agonizingly stiff cocks and tentacles finally let everything out. Hot semen was unstoppably splashing against the inflamed walls of every participant's asses, blessed pearly white juices generously flooded, each and every jet spurted, bringing comfort and ecstasy. Thick creamy stuff that was unable to fit inside massively gushed down shaky thighs, andd yet most of it made it directly into bellies... and bulged, and bulged them until they were nice and  _full_ in every sense of this word.

"That..." Revolver rasped as he pulled out after about an eon after his cock had finally settled down, "...was god-fucking bonkers..!"

"Hehe..." after his tentacles slid back into his spine Spectre sat up right in the huge white puddle of sticky liquid, grinning akin to a content carnivore freshly devoured its prey. "You are so right, sir."

"Still though..." huge belly rose and fell with each ragged breath Ryoken took as he lied sprawled on the floor and glared at his virtual counterpart's unchanged flat abdomen. "The hell is wrong with you?!"

"Apparently, I'm too alpha to be bred," Hanoi's leader chuckled leniently. "Or at least Spectre here thinks so."

Naturally, young Kogami's lawful indignation ended up crashing down on the boy too.

"Awww, don't be like that, master," completely blissfully and serene, Spectre lovingly rubbed his own swollen belly, but then a mournful glimmer flashed in his instantly saddened eyes as he noticed his hand promptly fading into transparency.

"Heh," Revolver shrugged. "Gonna go already?"

"Obviously," the boy sighed heavily as about a half of him was no longer in this world, the "fruit of love" inside his "womb" left him only a tiny, gentle good bye kick. "Aaah... It's so sad I won't know if it's a boy or a girl."

"You may always come back and fantasize anything you'd like," giggling softly, Ryoken sat up and leaned forward to smooch Spectre on cheek. "You know that."

"Sir..." he couldn't hold back tears in the corners of his eyes as he felt first rays of sun reaching him all the way into his dream, forcing him out with every inch of his flesh disappearing into thin air.

"Why you stubborn ass," Revolver cooed, cupping his assistant's cheek. "Off you go now. Your beloved master is waiting you."

Reluctant only for a short second, not even enough to let himself think that he would prefer fantasy over reality, Spectre nodded.

"Well then... Off I go!" he beamed with a smile radiating with new-found energy to start a new day in the world where his master was the only thing he actually cherished.

He exchanged one final, the hottest three-way kiss with both of his master's guises within his heart and "logged out" of his subconsciousness.

~~~

He successfully managed to shut the freaking old-fashioned alarm clock without having to smash it against the wall. That was already the first sign of a good day, thought the boy, crawling from under the heavy blanket.

"Oh... shit," he sighed wearily at the stickiness within his pajamas pants and on sheets beneath.

The sun was only half-risen, so he took some quick time for a shower to wash away every last trace of certain incubuses visiting his dreams and for a change into fresh, beforehand prepared, neat clothes.

"I must hurry," having put himself in a proper, the boy mumbled, leaving his room in haste and dirty bed linen intact.

Laundry could wait at least after breakfast unlike Ryo-sama who would undoubtedly expect hot coffee and some snacks first thing upon waking up. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I guess the farthest corners of Spectre's heart are worse than the darkest swamp... and yet so alluring to explore~


End file.
